fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Pool of Tears (Bushroot, Liquidator, Megavolt, and Quackerjack version)
Bushroot, Liquidator, Megavolt, and Quackerjack continued to fall, but they began to float down. As they floated downward, they sighed in relief. "Well, after this, we shall not think of anything but fa-" Bushroot began, before his hair covered his eyes and he pushed it back up, and he finished, "of falling downstairs." They saw a lamp attached to the side of the hole, and Liquidator turned it on. The rabbit hole suddenly was bathed in green. Bushroot, Liquidator, Megavolt, and Quackerjack were surpriesd to find that they were floating down a strange room. As they floated downward, they looked surprised to see that their reflections were upside down. They saw four books float past them, so they picked them up and looked through them and saw that each book was nothing but pictures, so they set the books on a floating table. Suddenly, they heard loud chiming noises and saw a grandfather clock attached to the wall. As they continued to float down, the room's light became red and they floated into four rocking chairs. They sighed, as they relaxed, but then, they went back too far and fell out and continued to float downward. "Goodness," Liquidator said. "What if we should fall right through the center of the EAARRTH...?" He said, before he and the others floated down fast and went through a tight space in the hole. "... and come out of the other side, where people walk upside down?" They turned upside down, as he said this, but then got caught on something. They then saw Mr. Smee run down a weird hallway. They were upside down and their legs were hanging from a bar. They righted themselves and resumed the chase. "Oh, Mister Smee!" Megavolt called, as he and the remaining Friendly Three chased after him. "Wait! Please!" They ran into a room and heard a door close. They ran to the door and opened it, only to find a smaller door. They continued opening doors, until they reached the last door, which was about a foot high. They squeezed through it and crawled into a very large empty room. "Curiouser and curiouser," Quackerjack commented. He and the others saw a small pair of curtains close and they ran up to them and opened them up. There was small door about six inches high, with a fox with red fur and brown eyes, wearing a green shirt, matching pants, a blue cloak, a dirty green top hat, and white opera gloves. His name was Honest John Worthington Foulfellow, or Honest John for short. Quackerjack began to open the door and the gentleman fox let out a yelp of pain. "Oh!" Quackerjack said. "Oh, I beg your pardon." "Oh, oh. Quite alright." the gentleman fox said. "But you did give me quite a turn!" "You see, we were following-" Bushroot began. "Rather good, what?" Honest John said. "Doorknob, turn?" "Please, sir," Liquidator said. "One good turn deserves another," Honest John said. "What can I do for you?" "Well, we're looking for a first mate," Megavolt said. "So, uh, if you don't mind..." "Uh? Oh!" Honest John said before he revealed an image and Bushroot, Liquidator, Megavolt, and Quackerjack peeked in to see Mr. Smee running away. "There he is!" Quackerjack said. "We simply must get through." Honest John shook his head and said, "Sorry, you're much too big. Simply impassable." "You mean impossible?" asked Bushroot. "No, impassable," Honest John said. "Nothing's impossible. Why don't you try the bottles on the table?" "Table?" Liquidator said, before a table appeared out of nowhere with four small bottles on it and he and the others ran to it. "Oh!" "Read the directions," Honest John said, with a laugh, "and directly, you'll be directed in the right direction." Bushroot, Liquidator, Megavolt, and Quackerjack read the tags hanging from the bottles. "DRINK ME," Megavolt read, before he said, "Hmm, better look first. For if we drink much from bottles marked 'poison', it's almost certain to disagree with us sooner or later." "Beg your pardon?" Honest John asked. Bushroot laughed and said, "We were just giving ourselves some good advice." He, Liquidator, Megavolt, and Quackerjack drank some of the bottles and licked their lips. "Mm! Tastes like, uh... cherry tart." Bushroot said. Suddenly, he and the others shrunk a couple inches. "...custard..." Liquidator said as they shrunk some more. "...pineapple..." Megavolt said, as they shrunk to four inches in height. "...roast turkey," Quackerjack said, before the bottles suddenly collapsed on the Friendly Four. "Goodness!" Bushroot said, before he and the others put the bottles next to them on the floor. "What did we do?" he asked. Honest John laughed and said, "You almost went out like a candle!" "But look!" Liquidator said, as he and the others ran up to Honest John. "We're just the right sizes!" "Oh, no use," Honest John said as he laughed again. "I forgot to tell you, ho-ho-ho-ho! I'm locked!" "Oh, no," Megavolt groaned, as he put his hand on his forehead, looking like he was about to cry. "Ha-ha-ha, but, of course, uh, you've got the key, so..." Honest John began. "What key?" Quackerjack asked "Now, don't tell me you've left it up there," Honest John said, as he glanced up at the table and the key appeared. "Oh dear!" Quackerjack said. He, Bushroot, Liquidator, and Megavolt tried climbing on the glass table's leg, but it was too slippery. They slid down to the floor and then sat down with their legs close to their bodies, and Bushroot put his hand on his face. "What ever will we do?" he said. Honest John said to the Friendly Four, "Try the box, naturally." "Oh," Liquidator said, as a small box appeared in front of them. Megavolt opened it up and inside of the box were a bunch of cookies with words on them. "Eat me," Megavolt read. He picked up a pink cookie with EAT ME written in blue frosting. "Alright. But goodness know what this will do," Megavolt said, as he took a bite. He suddenly started to have a series of rapid growth spurts. "Wow, wow, wow, wow!" Megavolt yelled, as he grew bigger. Honest John's mouth was covered by Megavolt's giant foot. "Oh!" he said, as he bumped his head on the ceiling. He was about 70 ft. tall and barely fit in the room. Only Bushroot, Liquidator, and Quackerjack remained their tiny sizes. "Whtwhsthswwdthdwd!" Honest John mumbled behind Megavolt's boot. "What did you say?" The giant Megavolt asked, moving his foot aside. "I said, 'A little of that went a long way!'" Honest John said and he began laughing. Megavolt sniffled, looking close to tears again. "Well, I don't think it's so funny," Megavolt said, unable to hold back his tears. "Now-Now, I shall never get home!" A giant tear fell onto the ground in front of Honest John. "Oh, come, come now," Honest John said. "Crying won't help." "I know, but..." Megavolt sobbed. "I-I-I just can't stop!" He began crying like crazy and the massive tears began to flood the room. "Uh-oh." gulped Liquidator. "Look out!" cried Quackerjack. "Take cover!" yelled Bushroot. "Hey! Hey, you! Bwbwlwbbwlwbl!" Honest John said, as he swallowed some water. "Say, this won't do at all! You, you up there, stop! Stop, I say!" Megavolt didn't listen, as he continued to cry his eyes out. Bushroot, Liquidator, Megavolt, and Honest John noticed the bottle floating in the water. "Oh, look! The bottle! THE BOTTLE!" Honest John shouted. Megavolt picked up the tiny bottle and drank the last of it. He shrunk to 2 inches, and he, along with Bushroot, Liquidator, and Quackerjack, fell into the bottle. "Oh dear," Megavolt said, "I do wish I hadn't cried so much." "Glpglpglp," Honest John said, as he swallowed the water, and Bushroot, Liquidator, Megavolt, and Quackerjack and the bottle floated into the keyhole. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoofs Category:Alice in Wonderland Movies Category:Alice in Wonderland Movies Spoof